


1, 2, 3

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Submission, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Summary: Murphy Disobeys his Dom, Clarke, and gets punished (spanked).Non-Sexual Dom/Sub Aspects.Request: Could you do a dom/sub drabble where Murphy is slightly misbehaving and Clarke has to count to 3 but he doesn't listen? (set at the drop ship?)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaandAlicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/gifts).



> Here you go! I hope this is good 😅

"Murphy, on the count of three if you don't listen there will be punishment." Clarke says lowly, trying to not grab the attention of everyone else in camp. Clarke can see him falter slightly, but he continues to sit cross legged on the ground in front of the drop ship. His arms are crossed and he's glaring down at the ground. He's been here for a half an hour, not doing anything he's supposed to be doing, and Clarke is tired of it. 

"1." Clarke says, crouching down next to him. She sees him gulp and sees his legs uncurl slightly but his arms stay crossed and his glare stays stuck on the spot in front of him. 

"2." Clarke continues, waiting to see if Murphy will listen yet or not. She sees him bite his lip and continue to not listen, and she wonders why he's being this way. He knows what happens at three. He knows what happens when he disobeys her. But here he is, actively disobeying her. 

"3." Clarke finishes, and gives him a moment to listen to her last second but all he does is let out a shaky breath and continue to glare at the ground. Clarke huffs and grabs at his crossed arms, pulling one of them out. She grabs his hand and pulls his arm up, in a way that's not harsh, but tells him that he better get up. Murphy growls and gets up, harshly ripping his hand out of hers, and it hurts Clarke's feelings. They hold hands quite a bit around the camp, and to have him harshly rip away like that, hurts her in ways she can't explain. Murphy storms off to the secluded tent at the farthest edge of camp, and Clarke follows. When Clarke enters the tent, Murphy is sitting on their small pile of blankets with his knees to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them. 

"Alright, let's talk." Clarke says and Murphy scoffs, turning to look away from her. She doesn't make a big deal about him not looking, she knows it's hard for him to make direct eye contact, even in normal conversations, so she doesn't expect it. Clarke walks forward and sits next to him, her legs stretched out in front of her. Clarke gives Murphy time to say something, and when he doesn't she decides something. 

"Okay fine, if you don't want to talk, then we'll just talk about your punishment." Clarke says softly, and she sees him tense up. She knows what Murphy's mother was like, a horrible woman really, and she never wants him to be scared of her like he was of his mother. She just wants him to learn from his mistakes. Murphy nods slowly, and Clarke smiles.

"I was thinking 10 spankings over your pants for this. It's not much, you've had worse, but you still need to be punished for blatantly disobeying me." Clarke says, her tone serious, but soft so Murphy knows she doesn't want to really hurt him. Murphy nods and bites his lip. 

"Murphy, do you consent to your punishment?" Clarke asks softly. She sees Murphy hesitate, only because he knows he could say no, and somehow get out of it, but he decides against it and nods.

"In words, please." Clarke says, and Murphy sighs softly, his no talking streak being ruined by Clarke. 

"Yes." He says, his tone impatient and harsh. Clarke sighs and softly runs her hand down his back. She knows he's on edge already, and even though he's being a bit harsh she knows it's probably not a personal attack to her.

"Why are you being punished?" Clarke asks. 

"Not listening." Murphy says, his tone slowly turning less harsh. She can tell he's falling into his role, and it makes her happy he trusts her this much. 

"And?" She asks, urging him to continue. 

"And for not doing my work." Murphy explains. He licks his lips and looks down at his feet. 

"What's your safeword?" Clarke asks softly. No matter how angry Clarke is at an action Murphy does, she would never take away his safeword. 

"Ark." Murphy breathes, and Clarke nods. 

"I will ask you at five swats what your color is just like always, tell me what your colors mean." Clarke says, grabbing Murphy's hand and slowly pulling him to lay over her lap. He whines softly and allows himself to be situated. 

"Red is stop, I'm not okay or something's wrong. Yellow is slow down, I'm not the best or ask me what's wrong. Green is go, I'm okay or everything's fine." Murphy explains, and let's himself relax in Clarke lap as she softly massages his back. 

"Good. Now I want you to remember that I love you, and that no matter if you make it through the punishment or not, I will be proud of you." Clarke says softly, and Murphy nods. Clarke always says this to him before punishments. Murphy had a habit of thinking he's unlovable, and him getting punished points him to that even more, so she makes sure to love him. She sees Murphy nod and she lands the first hit. Murphy flinches but stays quiet. They've done this before, spanking that is, and Murphy's always taken it well. Though, he's usually really emotional during and after because he doesn't like making Clarke angry. They get through the first five spanks easily, Though Murphy flinched each time. 

"Color?" Clarke asks softly, and Murphy shifts on her lap, his body tense.

"Green." Murphy says after a small moment and Clarke smiles. She rubs her hand up and down his back softly and he relaxes into her hold once more. She starts spanking him again, and by the end, tears are slowly making their way down his cheeks. 

"Hey, Baby. You did so good, come here." Clarke says, pulling him up and towards her. He lets her manuver him so they're laying down and he's cuddled up to her. 

"Want to tell me why you disobeyed, and why you were sitting there?" Clarke asks, her hand rubbing his back. He sighs softly and wraps her arm around her body and tries to cuddle closer.

"I didn't want to do it." Murphy grumbles and Clarke smiles softly at the way his voice sounds. He's always tired after something like this, and he sounds adorable. She'd never tell him this, of course, not yet at least. 

"Why?" Clarke asks sincerely because she genuinely doesn't understand the problem.

"I'd have to work with Bellamy." Murphy mumbles and Clarke feels it hit her like a frieght train. Of course he wouldn't want to work when he'd have to do everything Bellamy told him to do, and he'd have to do stuff with him. After everything that happened Bellamy has been especially cold to the younger boy, and sometimes even physically pushes and pulls him around. Everytime Clarke sees it happen she tries to stop it immediately, but she can't always be there. She has her own jobs to do. Clarke brings her and up and plays with Murphy's hair and he sighs happily. 

"Well, next time, talk to me." Clarke says, putting emphasis on the word 'talk'. "The whole system were trying to create here is weird, and hard to do. We're trying to find the perfect places for certain people, and we genuinely don't want you to be hurt by it." Clarke explains, by 'we' she mean her and Finn who have been assigning people to certain jobs. "I'll try to find a different job for you, but you can't just ignore my directions like that. Talk to me next time, and you and I can try to talk through the problem you have." Clarke says softly and she feels him nod against her. 

"Okay, Clarke. I will." Murphy promises, and then grabs one f Clarke hands and holds it tightly. "Im sorry for ripping away from you... I was just angry and I'm not used to it still. I don't think I deserve your kindness." Murphy says softly, his voice cracking slightly. Clarke kisses the top of Murphy's head and squeezes his hand three times, a silent 'I love you'.

"You deserve every bit of love and kindness I show you. I forgive you for ripping away, I wish you wouldn't have, but I can understand. It's hard for you to take the love and accept it still, and I'm here to help you get through it." Clarke says, and Murphy blushes softly at the bit of praise. He closes his eyes and Clarke can tell he's tired. She'll let him take a nap, and then she'll have him work with her for the day, until they can find a new place for him. 

Before he falls asleep he squeezes her hand 4 times. In a silent 'I love you too'.


End file.
